Obscure
by Razer Athane
Summary: Scream for me, Kazama. -Oneshot-


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Tekken.

Author's Note: I'm feeling evil lately, _again. _Wrote this shortly after "Primal". One of my shortest, too, for sure o.o

* * *

**OBSCURE  
**

* * *

Define obscure. Not clearly understood or expressed.

_Because no no, you were never understood now, were you? No human could decipher the chaos in your mind. No human can save you from your fate. As you walk down this pathway, heading for the gallows, feeling the noose get tighter and tighter around your throat… or is it someone's hand? Or is it all in your head? Your head is such a maze. Thick walls, thin corridors, and a sharp turn every metre or so; all jumbled up into a tight ball._

List synonyms for obscure. Vague, unclear, murky, doubtful, _–_

'_Incomprehensible'_. _The one word that truly sums up the entire ordeal, the entire persona. It's just so fitting, isn't it? Neither you nor your mortal kind could fathom the destruction that's coming. Or is it the destruction that has already come? You've been locked up for so, so long now that you don't remember. And I have the key. It's spinning around on the end of my claw, and you want it so, so badly, don't you? Come and get it, little human. I'm waiting._

Examples of obscure –

_You, little mortal. You are obscure. The very meaning of the word, crammed into this one headspace. You fight and fight and fight to get somewhere, and you fail. I stand on you, victorious. I stand before the world of humans, as your new leader. Your new master. But you force your eyes closed. You don't want to see the bloody beauty that I have created. And so I force them open and make your eyes absorb every piece of information before you._

Filthy monster, how could you –

_For the time that I have chained you, I have made the world mine. Take it in, mortal. Absorb everything. Take the horror I have made and put it deep within your locked heart. Know that through you, I have done everything. My instrument of darkness, my vessel of helplessness and despair. I have locked away the boy in exchange for a man. I have turned off the light, and allowed the shadows to swallow your mind, body and soul entirely. I have overthrown the Kazama, and enforced the Mishima within you. And there is no going back now, boy._

Such death, such death… And I am doomed to hold the black flag tall and proud, and drown the world –

_And tucked up underneath your little sheets, you lie there, well aware of your own obscurity. Because you're not like anything else on this Earth. You're an innocent, loving mortal, cursed with something far greater. And that something far greater is me. Night and day, I plague you with images that make your own nightmares seem like sweet dreams. A child destined for nothing but death and insignificance in his own mind. A man who has been nothing but a demonic storm, flooding every corner of the globe in flames and crimson blood._

Why are you showing me this –

_Because you cannot escape it. This will be your life. This is your life. This has been your life. This is your next life –_

Anything but this nightmare –

_But this isn't a nightmare. This is real. Everything here before you, it is real, human. The red rising sun, the heavy grey clouds, the fierce rain, the lashing lightning, the uncontrollable winds… All because of you. The death and destruction, by me, through your hand. Essentially, you have done this. You will do this. You have done this before. You will teach this to others. From a poor little boy, to the richest man in the world, and back again. You will break and be rebuilt over and over, by my hands and yours. But your hands will shake, and your rebuilt self will forever crumble._

But –

_No buts. This is your fate._

No –

_Scream for me, Kazama._

I…

_SCREAM, KAZAMA._

Jump up in the middle of the night. A yell. A cry. Another cry. A big sniffle. Those images aren't for a child's eyes. They aren't for anyone's eyes. And this is the future of the world? What world is there? There is no world in that darkness. But here… there is life here, as she runs down the room, heeding the call of her beloved child, hearing the pain in the shaky voice. And her hand pulls her child close, saying that everything's okay. Because it is.

"Mother!"

The obscurity of the reference in an office has people's heads turn and their eyebrows raise. But why is that? It's not unusual - …oh yes it is. An unclear expression. A sigh. She's not here anymore. No no, she's not here anymore. She can't say that it's alright. She can't say that it's only a nightmare, and that it will all go away soon, especially with more sleep. That they are just demonic images from the depths of hell, and that they will fade away.

_The irony. _Demonic _images._

"**My apologies. Just a… bad dream**."

_And I make your body move, picking up the pen once more to continue signing your life away. And you are left in my obscure darkness once again, clinging to the memories of your youth, as I hold you under my control in the here and now. You are left to be… a murky expression in my collection of masks._

_Ha. Ha. Ha.  
_

* * *

Author's Note: Confusing, I know. But here's a basic summary: internal conflict between Jin and Devil Jin, between Tekken 5 and Tekken 6, from Devil Jin's point of view. Hopefully the layout makes sense and stuff, I apologise if it doesn't. Feel free to tell me if you don't understand, and I'll explain it wholly to you. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
